fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Magnus
Alexander Franklin Magnus (born September 2, 1975) is an American immigrant to Mushroom World, military advisor to King Koopa and high profile enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is best known for his slaughter of the citizens of Lilliona (for which there is still a warrent for his arrest), attacking Mario, injuring Luigi badly enough to require reconstructive surgery, and permanetly scarring Princess Daisy. Magnus is a frequent collaborator of King Koopa, also having roles in numerous attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach. He is also known for his ruthlessness, violent attacks on Mushroom Kingdom citizens, and an immense personal hatred of Princess Peach. He is also the father of Princess Clawdia Koopa, Bowser's first grandchild, and is considered to be one of the most dangerous enemies produced by the Dark Lands in modern times. He is wanted for a litany of crimes against the House of Toadstool, its kingdom and will stop at nothing to see its eventual downfall. Alexander was created by Antaus on December 24th, 2009. Early Life Magnus was born in New York City, New York, and given to an orphanage as an infant. He grew up without parents or a family and it wasn't until the events during The Conquering Koopa that he finally found Mortimer Gravalski, his biological father. Magnus stated in a interview that of his childhood "It sucked, mostly horse sh*t, loads of guilt. The orphanage I grew up in was run by the Catholic Church and they tried to drill it into the heads of the children every day that we're evil, awful, mean sinners, damned to hell, etc, etc... really hated those women" He attended school at the orphanage and but never went to college and holds no advanced degrees. He has said that life in the orphanage was extremely difficult because of his white hair. The children picked on and bullied him relentlessly. This is largely where he learned to fight and how to fend off more than one person at a time. Never adopted as a child he lived at the orphanage until the age of eighteen when he moved out. Personality Before his arrival in Mushroom World, specifically the Dark Lands, Alexander was a normal young man and often seen as a face in the crowd. After being forced to cope with the Koopa lifestyle, which was radically different and more violent, that began to change. At first with the culture shock being suffered Alexander nearly underwent a complete mental breakdown. He eventually recovered from this developing into an incredibly violent and ruthless man who would lash out at nearly anyone or anything that stood in his way. Alexander is known for his sarcastic wit, ability to think on the fly, and shooting his mouth off at the most inappropriate times. While many people think he suffers from multiple personalities, it's actually a coping mechanism. The various personality shifts that Alexander undergoes depending on the situation presented are in reality all parts of a singular whole which get expressed to the extreme. Abilities Peak Health: Alexander is in top physical shape thanks to years of proper eating and regular exercise. This allows him a level of strength and physical endurance equal to an olypmic level athlete. Hand to Hand Combat: '''Do to years of education in the School of Hard Knocks, Alexander is extremely skilled in hand to hand and close quarters combat. He is also able to fend off multiple attackers at one time. '''Koopa Magic: Alexander is a novice in the use of Koopa Magic. 'Paraphernalia' Magic Wand: '''Alexander usually carries a wand with him though he rarely uses it. '''Leather Armor: '''The most iconic part of Alexander's appearance is his black leather outfit set with metal shin, forearm, and shoulder guards. '''Koopa Shell: Alexander wears a black Koopa Shell that was granted to him by King Koopa. It attaches by means of powerful electromagnets to the back of his leather armor. Fan Fictions Being rewritten Current Story Status 07/21/2014 - The Conquering Koopa and Legacy of Koopa are both in the process of being rewritten. I may rewrite Curosity Killed the Koopa too, I haven't decided yet. My writing skills have improved considerably since I first started writing and therefore I'm trying to improve on my stories with Alexander.